


in this light

by keymlks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys, Sweet, idk i felt like i had to have at least one of these, really sweet, soft things, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymlks/pseuds/keymlks
Summary: jihoon never thought he’d be one for cliches but he’s lying on a navy blue blanket with the sky stretching high above him. there’s breathing beside him, soft but loud enough to make jihoon overly conscious of the body by his side.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	in this light

jihoon never thought he’d be one for cliches but he’s lying on a navy blue blanket with the sky stretching high above him. there’s breathing beside him, soft but loud enough to make jihoon overly conscious of the body by his side.

the blanket promises warmth and the sky promised confidentiality, but jihoon doesn’t look at soonyoung anyway, merely focusing on a single bright dot in the sky.

“there’s not a lot of stars nowadays,” soonyoung breathes beside him, low and airy. it’s true, jihoon remembers when he was a kid and the sky was splashed with stars, each sparkle dotting the sky like freckles and they promised eternality.

light pollution has trashed the sky, probably.

“yeah,” jihoon whispers back, voice a little dry from gulping one too many times. he can’t help it when soonyoung’s hand is so close to his, and he could just grab it if he had even an inch of courage.

he doesn’t though, so he just lays with an itching hand and a crawling heart.

“jihoon?” it’s called softly, a little tentative like one would be around baby chicks. jihoon hums in reply, vibrating the air molecules that surrounded and wrapped around them, forming a little bubble — just the two of them.

there’s silence and jihoon thinks maybe soonyoung’s forgotten about what he was going to say.

“have you ever been in love?” soonyoung asks and jihoon stills. “i mean, you’ve written tons of love songs, but have you really been in love?”

jihoon wants to say no. the thing about writing love songs was that it was easy, writing love songs about kwon soonyoung was not.

love entangles and twines and jihoon wants to say no, he has never been in love.

the words lie heavy in his mouth though, and he can’t bring himself to say it when his object of affection is right beside him, breathing ever so lightly.

“maybe,” jihoon settles and he can hear the sheets rustling beside him. there’s soonyoung’s gaze pouring into his skin again, heavy and questioning.

“maybe?”

“maybe,” jihoon replied uneasily. the sky promised confidentiality, but it was high, high, _high_ above them, and jihoon didn’t think it would hear his pleas.

he’s only been in love once in his life, but that once in his life had stretched on for a couple few weeks that turned into months that turned into years.

“awww, we’ve been friends for six years and you can’t tell me?” soonyoung whined and jihoon forced his eyes to remain on the speckle in the sky.

there’s rustling beside him again and the heavy stare soonyoung was giving him was no longer directed at him.

jihoon risks a glance at soonyoung, something brief and urgent. his eyes are glazed over and he’s staring at the same dot in the sky.

“who do you write love songs about?” soonyoung asks and jihoon squeezes the blanket uncomfortably, wriggling in his spot.

“no one,” jihoon murmured. it’s not a lie, not technically. sometimes he writes love songs for the sake of it — because there’s pretty words stuck in his mind and he doesn’t have an outlet for it.

sometimes he writes them because the pretty words were meant for a special someone, but the special someone would never look at him that way, so it was okay.

“not really,” jihoon adds quietly afterwards but the wind catches the words and whispers them into soonyoung’s ears anyway.

“who?” soonyoung asks but it comes out as a breath and jihoon doesn’t know if he’s actually asking.

he can’t merrily tell soonyoung “you, you make my heart flutter” either, so he settles on being silent instead.

“i think i’ve been in love,” soonyoung carries on when jihoon doesn’t answer. “or am in love.”

the last part comes out hesitantly, like it’s a secret he’s locked up underneath layers and ignored until he could pretend that it didn’t exist.

that was how jihoon dealt with it at first too, until he sat down at his studio and all he could think about was soonyoung’s smile and laugh and eyes that he realised the suppression of feelings was probably not a good choice.

that’s when he started writing about soonyoung too, vague lyrics at first, touching but not quite. the scratching of pen against paper became too loud on those nights and jihoon could never stand it.

it got better, although jihoon can’t tell if that’s for the better or the worse, especially when his heart aches every time he hears one of his songs.

jihoon hears soonyoung’s confession and he isn’t quite sure if he can hear more. if soonyoung’s been in love then that would mean his countless ballads about unrequited love would come true.

sure, he’s never exactly imagined himself dating kwon soonyoung. not him, not pretty soonyoung who wore his heart on his sleeves.

he didn’t quite deserve that. 

yet, hope has flared on for the past few years ever since he’d discovered his feelings for soonyoung and he wasn’t sure if he could turn around and lock that flame up.

“i think he’s pretty when he smiles,” soonyoung whispered quietly, voice vulnerable in the stilled air and jihoon sucks in a sharp breath, hoping it would go unnoticed.

soonyoung shoots him a glance.

“i think he’s brighter than all the stars combined,” soonyoung continued and jihoon wants to call him out for being a love sick fool, but he’d be a complete hypocrite.

because kwon soonyoung is prettier than nebulas stacked upon lavender and he’s lovelier than the cherry blossoms that bloom in spring. he’s brighter than the brightest supernova ever recorded and he’s softer than quiet nights on balconies where no cars drive by.

he smells like peaches and vanilla and jihoon thinks maybe he could inhale his scent forever. he sounds like petal beaches upon waves and curling sunflowers when they look at the sun and jihoon thinks he’s adorable when he smiles.

so no, jihoon can’t blame soonyoung for being a love sick fool, because he’s exactly the same, but sometimes he wishes he weren’t.

“his songs are pretty too,” soonyoung says and jihoon’s breath hitches in his throat. does soonyoung have many friends that make music? they must all be pretty lucky then.

he can’t be talking about jihoon, right?

“every time i listen to them i just wonder how he’s so talented,” a dreamy sigh escapes soonyoung’s lips and jihoon wants to cry.

he wants soonyoung to sigh like that for him.

only for him.

“we’ve been friends for so long and i’m pretty sure he kinda feels the same way,” soonyoung says quietly. “but i could be reading the signs wrongly, actually, i probably am.”

jihoon almost scoffs. soonyoung’s probably not reading the signs wrongly, if anything he’s confident that anyone and everyone could fall for his charms immediately.

jihoon would know.

“that’s just what i wanted to tell him tonight,” soonyoung says and jihoon freezes. it sounds way too personal, but jihoon can’t get his hopes up. “just, i don’t really care if i get rejected anymore, i’m just tired of keeping this locked.”

jihoon bites on his lip at the fatigue in soonyoung’s tone. he sounds tired and resigned and jihoon doesn’t know what to say.

the words are scratching at his throat, itching to run out of his mouth.

soonyoung turns to look at him. jihoon faces him, watching the fear swirl in soonyoung’s eyes and the uncertainty twitch at his lips.

he doesn’t look away.

“so,” soonyoung says quietly, whispering into the air. “have you ever been in love?”

the wind blows and the grass rustles like they’re waiting in anticipation. there’s the sound of their blanket in the wind and soonyoung’s hair ruffles when the wind cards through it comfortingly and jihoon watches it for a second.

his eyes slowly trail down to soonyoung’s eyes — and then his nose, his lips and his neck.

and then back to his eyes where the fire is slowly going out, as if hope was running sore.

_have you ever been in love?_

the question runs like mice in his head and jihoon clenches his fist. he thinks that if anything else, this moment has sealed it for him. the leaves in the trees clash against each other like they’re clapping and jihoon searches soonyoung’s eyes.

“yes.”

it’s an admission to the moons and jihoon sees soonyoung’s lips tug up a little. “with who?”

jihoon breathes a little and shivers, curling up a little more. he doesn’t want to answer the question, but soonyoung’s smiling at him so lightly that jihoon can’t bring himself not to confess.

“he’s in front of me,” jihoon says and he immediately wants to cringe but the sentiment is gone when soonyoung’s eyes widen and the dancer throws his head back, barking out a laugh.

jihoon’s breath goes still when soonyoung’s eyes narrow into crescents and the prettiest smile takes over his face.

jihoon thinks he’s written lyrics about this exact smile maybe a couple too many times, but he could write a few thousand more, especially when soonyoung’s cheeks are flushed from the cold and the tip of his nose is pink.

soonyoung looks back at jihoon, a grin on his face like jihoon had personally hung up the moon for him at that exact moment.

jihoon feels a nervous smile lift his lips as well, unconsciously, but when soonyoung grabs jihoon’s hands, he can’t help but give a genuine smile. it stretches over his face like city lights and jihoon thinks he’s never felt brighter.

kwon soonyoung giggles with feather-light touches and a thumb reaches up to swipe over jihoon’s cheek.

“i love you too.” 

it’s a whisper, too soft for the moon to catch but the stars promise eternality and jihoon’s holding on to it like a lifeline. 

jihoon never thought he’d be one for cliches but here he is, lying on a navy blue blanket with the sky stretching high above him. theres a wind that cools his cheeks but the warmth in soonyoung’s eyes chase the cold away.

he’s never been one for cliches but jihoon thinks he can deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda bad idk but i felt like i had to have at least one really cliche story in my account,, thanks for reading auhrueruewfwg
> 
> also im working on a royalty/reincarnation au and it currently has 20k words but idk where to go with it pls help


End file.
